callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Royce
"Remember, there are civilians in the Favela, watch your fire...Meat get these civvies outta here" -Royce reminding Roach and Meat to pick their targets- "Argh, Roach I'm hit- *static*" -Royce upon being shot Royce is a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. A member of Task Force 141, he is seen in the level Takedown. He has short brown hair and wears a blue t-shirt with a combat vest over it. Royce is with Ghost and Meat at the time of Faust escaping, they attempt to head him off but initiate in a firefight causing civilians to flee creating a huge traffic collision at a crossroads, after Faust has been apprehended Royce along with Roach and Meat attempt to clear the Favela and find Rojas as Soap gets the information, not all goes to plan though as the three soldiers come under heavy fire from the Brazilian Militia. Meat is killed, Roach and Royce continue to push through despite the loss but Royce is caught off guard and is is overwhelmed by the large amount of enemies shortly after. Soap passes command down to Royce whilst he interrogates Faust, meaning Royce is a higher rank than Roach and Meat,Roach being a Sgt but being lesser than Soap who is a Cpt, It is possible Royce is a Sergeant Major. Trivia *The player can see Royce get shot and killed in the level "Takedown" if the player follows him after he says Meat is dead. He will then alert Roach, telling him that he's down -- he and Meat are very easily killed when the player does not provide much assistance. *When playing on recruit it is actually possible (although very hard) to keep Royce alive by trapping him in a hut and protecting him avidly. *It's possible for the player (Roach) to accidentally kill him when in a fire fight that is at close quarters. *Royce, in Museum, can show up (randomly) with a helmet over his head, a different combat shirt or not even show up at all. A person similar to Meat will appear instead. *His uniform bears resemblance to the Phoenix Connection terrorists from the game Counter-Strike. *It is speculated due to the Canadian flag on the back of Royce's flak vest that he derives from the Canadian counter terrorist unit JTF2 (Joint Task Force 2). Given that the game is set several years into the future, it is also possible that he was once amember of the Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR), a recently created Canadian answer to the US Army Rangers and other special forces groups. *Some times he's clean shaven. *If he begins with a beard he will be clean shaven after taking down Faust and visa versa. Also if he starts with an M4A1 with a grenade launcher after shooting Faust in the leg he'll have an M4A1 with no attachments and visa versa. *Some times in the Museum Royce will be wearing a helmet with an American flag. The helmet also has a Private Stripe on the back. *He seems to have a backstory friendship with Roach and Meat. *It's possible for him to die before Meat. After he dies he doesn't say that Meat is dead when he dies. *It's impossible to save him or Meat as even if you do kill all enemies they will drop dead without being shot right before you escape the village. *Its possible to trap him and Meat into a hut and kill all enemies in the area. However, they still get shot by an invisible bullet at the end *Its possible(although very rare) to see a character called Royce in the level The Gulag. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action